


operation SALE

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, and yeah, breaking and entering?, in the form of a kitty, pure delicious fluff, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation SALE, also known as Operation See And Love Elly, is a mission to be carried out by Agents 606 and 707.</p>
            </blockquote>





	operation SALE

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a request i got on tumblr. i'm always worried about requests cuz i don't wanna disappoint, but i'm really pleased with how this came out- it's even fluffier than i intended. *____* which was a good thing.

“Agent 606, status report, over.”

“All clear, Agent 707.” Pause. “Operation SALE is clear to go, over.”

“Excellent, over.”

The both of you simultaneously sneak out of the emergency stairwell and make a mad dash for the door to Jumin’s penthouse. According to the data Seven gathered prior to the ‘mission,’ there would only be two one and a half minute windows during Thursday’s afternoon and evening guard shifts where the door would be completely unprotected. Meaning one chance to get in and one chance to leave.

Much like Rika’s apartment, Jumin’s door has passcode lock. You figure that Seven doesn’t know the code since Jumin’s always been pretty adamant about keeping Seven away from Elizabeth 3rd. A passcode lock would take much longer to get into then a regular old one… You start to panic a little, will you be able to get in? Seven notices your apprehension and flashes a grin as he pulls out a small device

“There isn’t anything that God Seven can’t hack into~” he boasts as he holds the device to the lock. The screen on the device flashes and shoes all sort of different algorithms and things you can’t understand  You check the timer on your phone. There’s only forty-five seconds left before the guard shows up. You look back to Seven, who seems to be typing furiously on his phone with one hand. Is it he possibly hacking into the lock from his phone?

Twenty-five seconds.

Fifteen…

You both hear a couple soft beeps and the door opens. Quickly, you hurdle through the door just in the nick of time. It swings shut behind you as the timer hits zero and you let out a sigh of relief. Seven jumps and lets out a cheer as he he prances over to where you assume Elizabeth 3rd’s cage is.

“We get six whole hours to play with Elly~” Seven proclaims cheerfully as he moves. You follow after slowly, taking in your surroundings. Jumin’s penthouse makes it clear that he’s extremely well off financially. As you’re looking you spot some inconspicuous cameras around the apartment and tug at Seven’s jacket.

“Hey… is it okay for us to be here?” you ask timidly. “There are cameras….”

Seven only smiles in response. “Yup~ He might have gotten me last time~ But this time I hacked in before we came and looped the camera feed~ There’s no way they’ll know~”

The both of you arrive at the cage and Seven opens it up and beckons for Elizabeth 3rd to come out. She barely makes it out of her cage before Seven picks her up and cradles her in his arms like a baby. You watch as he makes himself comfy on a nearby couch and pets Elizabeth 3rd.

“Elly~ Elly~” he coos in an attempt to make her meow. She doesn’t oblige, but Seven doesn’t seem to care as he cheerfully brings her to his face and kisses her her all over.

You settle yourself somewhere nearby to watch him dote on the cat. To be honest, you’ve never really seen him happy like this and you make a mental note to burn the image of this smile in your mind. It makes you wonder why he doesn’t just get his own cat, but maybe there’s a special reason she’s attached to Elizabeth 3rd… Seven doesn’t seem as… strange when playing with Elizabeth 3rd as you thought he would be. Perhaps the other RFA members were just…

And then he leans in and looks like he gently nibbles at Elizabeth 3rd’s ear.

No, they weren’t exaggerating.

Seven pulls back and turns Elizabeth 3rd over to rub her stomach. “Elly~ you’ve got a soft belly~”

He laughs as Elizabeth lets out a small meow. Luckily, it doesn’t seem to be angry or anything. Seven continues this way for a couple minutes and you’re completely content watching him.

“Hey.”

You hadn’t even realized you’d been spacing out. You notice Seven watching you with curious eyes and he continues to pet Jumin’s cat.

“What is it?” you ask.

“Are you… ” He pauses, probably for a dramatic effect. “Jealous?”

You blink. “What?”

“Does seeing me love on Elly like this make you jealous~” Seven purposely ducks his head down to give Elizabeth 3rd a big kiss behind the ear.  “Or maybe you’re jealous of me~ Getting all of Elly’s attention~”

“I…” you begin slowly. “I wanna spend time with Elly too~”

Not entirely true, but you don’t really want to say that you’re jealous of a cat.

“Right~ She’s so soft and warm~” Seven beckons you over and you move to sit next to him. He passes the cat over to you and you take her. You reach toward her back and pet her. Elizabeth 3rd arches into your touch and meows loudly.

“What! She never like that with me…” he remarks, clearly sulking, as you happily run your fingers over Elizabeth’s soft, soft fur.

“Elly~” you say, tone affectionate as you lean in to nuzzle her nose. The cat meows again, and out of the corner of your eye you see Seven pouting. He must be jealous that she’s so responsive to you. It can’t be helped, though. You’ve heard that cat choose their people and Elizabeth 3rd must have chosen you over Seven.

She nudges her head against your hand to prompt you to pet her more and you can Seven gasp beside you. He mumbles something under his breath that you can’t quite catch.

There’s no denying it. He’s jealous.

“You’re so cute~” you giggle as Elizabeth begins to paw at your hands playfully. Once she’s done swiping at your fingers, you lean down and lay a soft kiss on her head. When you pull away, Seven says your name in a serious voice.

You turn to look at him. Did he want Elizabeth 3rd back? You move to hand her over and Seven leans in toward you and plants a firm kiss on your lips. Elizabeth 3rd, clearly not wanting to be stuck in between two humans. You’re too shocked to respond. When you finally get a grip on yourself, Seven pulls away, a bright red blush dusting his cheeks.

“I just…” he starts before shutting his mouth. He opens and closes it again a few times as he tries to figure out what to say. “Listen! You can’t show that face to anyone else! Not even Elly!”

After admitting all that, Seven’s face gets even redder and he looks away, clearly embarrassed.

You offer a mischievous grin and poke one of his cheeks. “Could it be… that you were jealous?”

He looks back to you and for a split-second he seems confused before he matches your grin. “I’ll show you jealous!”

Seven leans suddenly toward you on the couch, causing you to fall back. Then he readjusts himself so he’s effectively pinning to the couch. You gulp as Seven slowly gravitates toward you. It’s a little nerve-wracking to be in this position in someone else’s home, especially if you’re not supposed to be there.

Seven won’t do anything more than kiss you… will he?

You can feel your heart beating at a rate of a hundred miles a minute as he inches closer and closer..A kiss is fine, you tell yourself. It’s fine as long as it doesn’t go any further because it would be terribly embarrassing if someone were to walk in on you. His lips are just about to touch yours when…

Someone clears their throat.

It seems your greatest fear has been realized. You both freeze and turn your heads toward the source of the sound.To your horror, Jumin is standing there with a scary look in his eyes.

“Why…” he begins, his voice terrifyingly even. “…are you doing such uncouth things in front of Elizabeth 3rd?”

Seven gives him an innocent smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about~”

Jumin gives Seven a deadpan look. “Get out.”

“Oh~ But what are you even doing here~ Didn’t you have a meeting~?”

“…I thought something was wrong. I was right to leave part way through..”

“Oooh~ Cat mom vision~” Seven giggles, earning an angry glare from Jumin. ”But we’re just playing with Elly~”

Jumin stares at the two of you. Obviously you were in the middle of something other than playing with Elizabeth 3rd. “Call her by her proper name.”

“But Elly is so cute and I’m not done playing with her~”

“I don’t care,  just get out.”


End file.
